The eave of a building is that portion which extends from just below the edge at the bottom of the roof to the top of the exterior wall. Typically, the roof will extend out past the exterior wall, and form an overhang. A vertical board, called a fascia board, usually extends down from the edge of the roof and connects to a soffit, which extends horizontally from the fascia board to the exterior wall.
Because the eave can be a focal point of the building construction, the appearance of the eave can have a dramatic impact on the overall appearance of the building. In other words, if the eave appears worn or dilapidated, or has the appearance of being constructed in an unprofessional manner, then the entire building tends to have a diminished appearance. In addition, the material used to construct the eave is exposed in some measure to the elements, and should be weather resistant, so as to protect the building materials which it overlies.
Unfortunately, building materials generally used to construct the eave tend to wear out over time as they are exposed to the elements, reducing the appearance of the building as described above. Thus, it is often desirable to refurbish the eave after some length of time. This can be very expensive, both in regard to the cost of the refurbishing materials and in the labor required to remove the old eave and install the new eave.
In addition, it can be quite difficult to construct an eave so that it has a good appearance. For example, one aspect of a well constructed eave that tends to be difficult to attain is a smooth, straight line along the eave at the point where the fascia meets the soffit. Inadequately constructed eaves tend to warp, bow, or ripple along this line, generally distracting from the symmetry of the building and giving the entire building the appearance of being poorly constructed.
What is needed therefore, is an eave construction system, or cladding, that is inexpensive and durable. Further, an eave cladding is needed that is easily installed, in that a person of average skill can construct an eave with smooth, straight lines, improving the general appearance of the building. In addition, an eave cladding is needed that can be used to overlie existing eave construction, without the need to remove the existing construction, such as the soffit, fascia, or roofing.